


Mindfulness

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Destroy Ending, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Footsie, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Strap-on, Mild Angst, Post ME3, Rough Sex, Strap-On, Teasing, Wall Sex, gnc Shepard, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Shepard and Liara go out for a date several years after the war, but sometimes it's still difficult for the two of them to relax and have fun. Liara comes up with a plan to distract them from dwelling on old memories.





	Mindfulness

**Author's Note:**

> More Smutcation!
> 
> If you haven't visited my blog in a while (raedmagdon.tumblr.com), you really really really really really really should today (02/05/17) because something special is going on.
> 
> Also, mindfulness is a therapeutic technique wherein a person attempts to remain fixed in the present instead of thinking about the past or future.

“Tell me honestly. Did you ever really believe we’d make it here, Liara?”

“To the restaurant, Shepard?”

Liara looked around the newly-renovated Ryuusei’s Sushi Bar, soaking in the ambiance. Before the war, she had never been fond of crowds. Digging up ancient ruins in the wilderness had been ‘more her speed’, as Shepard liked to say. But she, like the restaurant, had changed. She had survived a disaster only to be rebuilt differently than before. Now, she found the presence of people, no matter their species, a comfort. It reminded her that the galaxy hadn’t been wiped out, and that she wasn’t the only survivor.

“Taking into account your driving,” Liara continued, picking up her glass of wine for a sip, “I must admit I had my doubts.”

Shepard offset her rather impressive eye-roll with an indulgent chuckle. “Not that, smartass. You  _ know _ what I meant.”

_ Yes, I do know what you meant, _ Liara thought.  _ But we have had this conversation before. _ The humans had yet another charming phrase for the feeling, one which Liara had adopted into her own lexicon (much like she’d adopted ‘smartass’ and several other gems):  _ déjà vu _ _. _ Her translator defined it as, ‘to feel as though one has already experienced a specific situation before’. And she had experienced this exact situation, with almost identical lines of dialogue, at least twice a month for the past year, with gradually tapering frequency.

“Yes, Shepard. There were times when I struggled to believe in a future after the Reapers.” ‘Struggled’ was, perhaps, an understatement, but Liara had no desire to argue semantics with herself. Instead, she set her glass down and reached out to place her hand over Shepard’s, which was resting on the table. “But even in the darkest hours, you have a gift for inspiring hope in others, particularly me.”

A somewhat sheepish expression crossed Shepard’s face. “Sorry. I’m repeating myself again, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.” Liara ran her thumb back and forth along the side of Shepard’s hand, offering comfort. “But I understand why. After what we have been through, it can be… difficult to re-adjust to a ‘normal’ life.”

“Right,” Shepard drawled. “As if the two of us could ever be normal.”

“Whatever do you mean? Surely the most decorated war hero in galactic history and the scientist who discovered the weapon who helped her save all sentient life in the Milky Way should be considered normal.”

Shepard snorted, removing her hand from beneath Liara’s and stealing her wine from the other side of the table. “What’s in this drink, huh?” she asked, lifting the glass and taking a sip. “I don’t think I asked the bartender to add an extra shot of sass.”

“It would be very unusual to add ryncol to a beverage like wine.”

“And there she goes again. Seriously, though, what’s gotten into you tonight? Not that I don’t like it...” Shepard lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, one which Liara could nonetheless hear beneath the ambient chatter of the other restaurant patrons. “It’s kind of hot, actually.”

The corners of Liara’s mouth twitched up. There was her answer: the perfect way to draw Shepard from her somewhat melancholy, though grateful, thoughts about the past. It was good to be grateful for what they had, each other most of all, but rarely did Shepard allow herself to experience the present and enjoy her well-earned reward.

_ It is all well and good to sit back and admire the beauty of the galaxy you have saved, my love… but you deserve to live in it, too. _

“Oh, really?” Liara said, summoning the most sultry voice she could. “You find my sarcasm attractive?” She leaned forward, ensnaring Shepard’s gaze in the front of her dress. Although it had a high neck, there was a triangle cut out above the cleavage, and her bondmate clearly appreciated the view.

“Huh?” It seemed to take Shepard a moment to recover, which Liara chose to count as a success. “Well, yeah, you can’t go wrong with a little sarcasm, but it’s more… I appreciate that you say what you think now. The cute little scientist I fell in love with used to stammer all over herself — which was adorable, actually, but I like this even better.”

Liara laughed at the compliment, continuing to plot her next move. Their meals hadn’t arrived, so she had plenty of time, but she would have to be subtle. She averted her gaze, ostensibly out of shyness, and used the opportunity to look around the restaurant. Fortunately, they were seated out of the way, in a cozy corner some distance from the other tables. Going out in public could be a pain sometimes, since they were recognized so often, but tonight, accepting the restaurant manager’s offer of discretion had allowed them to blend in with the crowd.

“So you were drawn in by my optimism and wide-eyed naiveté, but remained for my new, more daring attitude?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s new,” Shepard argued. “I  _ did _ find you trapped in a stasis bubble at an abandoned dig site, surrounded by geth. Sounds like the kind of place someone with an adventurous streak would go.”

“You make a compelling argument.” Liara kept her eyes locked with Shepard’s as she made her first move, slipping her right foot free of its off-white dress shoe. She was still more comfortable in combat boots than heels, but these were modest enough in height that she didn’t wobble when she walked, and she  _ did _ appreciate the fact that she had a choice in footwear these days. Not having to anticipate a surprise Cerberus attack during dinner was a testament to how much things had changed.

_ Now look who is being melancholy and ruminating on the past. Shame on you, Liara T’Soni. Focus on your bondmate. _

“I’ll admit, I was a little, uh…  _ surprised _ the first time I saw you after I woke up,” Shepard was saying, and Liara powered through a brief twinge of sadness. ‘Woke up’ was Shepard’s way of saying ‘that time I was dead for two years and Cerberus rebuilt me’. Though they certainly talked about it when they needed to, it was still something of a sore topic for both of them.

“There was plenty of reason for you to feel surprised,” Liara said. “I had changed, although not as much as I believed I had back then.” Meanwhile, she tried to get the evening back on track by brushing her big toe against Shepard’s ankle. Like her, Shepard was in civilian clothes, and so Liara was able to feel her calf muscle flinch beneath her pant leg at the light touch. 

Shepard smiled in acknowledgment, making no effort to move away. “But things worked out. I knew the parts of you I already loved hadn’t gone away, and I got to fall in love with a whole new side of you, too.”

“The side that is less shy, and more willing to take risks?” Liara began moving her toe back and forth, brushing the slight protrusion of Shepard’s ankle bone and some of the bare skin above her sock. She couldn’t reach more than a few inches without catching on the hem of Shepard’s pants, and so Liara switched tactics, going overtop the fabric instead. She ran the ball of her foot up along Shepard’s calf, all the way to the crease behind her bondmate’s knee. All the while, she looked directly into Shepard’s eyes, keeping her own half-lidded and suggestive.

Those eyes widened considerably as Shepard cleared her throat. “Ahem. So, just how adventurous would you say you are these days?”

“I am not sure,” Liara said, batting her lashes in faux-innocence. “I suppose most of the average risks a person might take seem small to me now, considering the enormous ones we have already survived.” She did another pass of Shepard’s calf, stroking slowly from ankle to knee before continuing on to Shepard’s inner thigh.

Shepard, who had clearly been trying to play casual, choked in the middle of sipping her drink. Her sputtering and hacking wasn’t at all attractive, and yet somehow, it  _ was _ —  _ probably,  _ Liara thought,  _ because being able to fluster her so easily is flattering. _ It meant a lot to her that Shepard still saw her as beautiful, especially considering all of the scars she had acquired over the past several years.

_ No. No more of the past tonight. Look toward the future. _

The future was in Shepard’s lap, and when Liara’s foot arrived there (causing Shepard to cough again, of course), she was only mildly surprised to feel a firm lump waiting for her. Shepard didn’t always wear her cock in public, but the toy inhabited her pants on a fairly regular basis, and not merely for sexual reasons.

It had been a little odd for Liara at first, trying to wrap her mind around the way most humans segregated themselves into two majority genders, while others defiantly inhabited spaces between and outside of those genders. These days, she simply considered it a charming, lovable part of Shepard’s personality. Tonight, however, it was also advantageous. Stimulating the larger surface area of Shepard’s cock would be far easier than applying generalized pressure over her clit and outer lips…

_ Oh, Liara. Now you are even thinking about sex like a strategist... No, a scientist. Yes, that sounds better. _ It was a much less depressing comparison, and so Liara ran with it, determined to “experiment” for as long as Shepard allowed. She discovered that even a light press of her toe to such a sensitive area caused Shepard’s entire body to twitch, although once again, her bondmate made no effort to remove her foot.

“Uhh… t-thanks?”

It was Liara’s turn to be surprised. She could tell that Shepard was enjoying their little game, but a thank-you seemed strange, especially before either of them had come. Only then did Liara notice that their waiter, a hanar in a tuxedo, had returned with their food, and Shepard was addressing them instead.

“Yes, thank you,” Liara replied, offering the hanar a winning smile. “Everything looks delicious.”

“This one is very pleased,” the hanar said in its melodious, multi-layered voice. “This one understands that the two of you must grow weary of being approached by strangers, but this one remembers Admiral Shepard dining in this very restaurant before the Cerberus attack that led to the reconstruction.”

“Oh no,” Shepard said, her forehead wrinkling. “You were working the day Cerberus came after me and wrecked the place? I’m so sorry.”

“Admiral Shepard, do not be sorry! This one is grateful that you were able to defeat the Cerberus soldiers.”

“Well, I was the one who brought them here in the first place…”

“Admiral Shepard saved this one’s life. In addition, coverage of Admiral Shepard’s battle has brought the restaurant much public attention.”

“Yes,” Liara chuckled. “I noted the golden plaque outside.” She also noted the way Shepard’s smile faltered, as if she were trying to stifle a moan. Liara moved her toe in small circles, applying a little more pressure.

“The remodel was very successful,” the hanar continued, “and no customers or workers were hurt. Taking into account all things, Admiral Shepard has actually done a great deal of good for this one and the restaurant!”

Shepard fixed her smile, making it a little too big by mistake. “In that case, you’re, uh…” Liara took pity and paused for just a moment, allowing Shepard to finish her sentence. “You’re welcome. And thanks for the food.”

“Please, enjoy! This one will return shortly.”

“Take your time,” Liara said to the hanar as they departed. “We’re in no rush.”

“You’re evil, you know?” Shepard muttered once their waiter was out of earshot.

Liara fixed her eyes on Shepard’s face again, adopting her most playful smirk. “Oh, is it?” She ran her toe along the bulge in Shepard’s pants, following the outline of the shaft underneath. It had grown much firmer, certainly in response to Shepard’s clit doing the same against the transmitter. “Other parts of you appear to appreciate me more than you claim.”

Shepard appeared to have no argument for that. She exhaled loudly, puffing her choppy red bangs away from her eyes. “...Fine.”

Liara bit her lower lip slightly to stifle her laughter. “Fine?” she repeated, mimicking Shepard’s breathless tone. “You sound as though you’re the one doing me a favor...” She used the ball of her foot as well, not to increase the amount of pressure, but to cover more surface area. Shepard approved, if her groan was any indication. “...instead of the other way around.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Shepard growled, her voice just a little more dangerous. “It’s not as cute as you think it is.”

“Oh, I am  _ precisely _ as cute as I think I am, at least to you.”

Liara backed off again, retreating until only the tip of her big toe remained in contact with Shepard’s erection. It was still enough, however, to make Shepard’s eyes flash with urgent need. Her lustful glare caused heat to stir low in Liara’s belly, but she suppressed her own desire in favor of stretching out their game a little longer.

“You have two choices, as far as I can tell. You could ask me to stop, which means you will be able to eat your food in peace.” Liara felt just a little guilty for causing Shepard to ignore her meal — which, like hers, looked and smelled delicious — but not guilty enough to change her mind. It wasn’t as though most types of sushi rolls suffered from being cold, anyway.

“Fine. I will.” Shepard picked up her chopsticks, doing a rather poor job of it despite a valiant effort.

“Or you could admit you are enjoying this, and if I am feeling generous, I may invite you to accompany me to the bathroom.”

Shepard’s chopsticks slipped from her hands, clattering onto the table beside her plate. Her face scrunched up, making the freckles that dusted her flushed cheeks and the thin white scars on the bridge of her nose stand out even more than usual.

Liara already knew what Shepard’s answer would be. It was obvious, especially since she had the sole of her foot so close to what might as well have been Shepard’s pulse. (The throbbing was  _ very _ noticeable.) Still, she felt a swell of pride when Shepard muttered a grudging but sincere, “…I’m enjoying it.”

“Good.” Liara picked up her own chopsticks, turning her attention to her plate. “Then eat your dinner.”

Shepard’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait, what?” she whispered, leaning forward over the table. “I thought you said we were going to the bathroom?” Her gaze flicked sideways, searching desperately for the sign as though that alone would grant her a reprieve.

“Eventually,” Liara said, taking her first bite of food as casually as she could. It was more difficult than she wanted to admit, and she nearly mishandled her own chopsticks. Shepard was looking at her  _ like that _ , all flexing muscle and coiled tension ready to snap — and when Shepard looked at her  _ like that _ , it usually meant she was about to get fucked until she couldn’t walk.

“Liara…”

“I only mean that our waiter seems very invested in making sure we are satisfied with our dinner. They would probably be disappointed by the sight of a full plate.” It was a flimsy excuse, Liara knew, but she simply couldn’t resist. The more she worked Shepard up now, the greater the recoil would be later.

Shepard shot her a narrow, suspicious look, but after a few taut and silent seconds, she retrieved her chopsticks, wiped them with her napkin, and started eating, looking a bit like a resentful child being forced to finish something they didn’t want. Her expression softened into something much less amusing and far more arousing, however, when Liara resumed the stroking motion she had abandoned before. “Oh, come on. This isn’t fair.”

“And who said it needed to be fair?”

Once more, Shepard seemed unable to produce an answer. She grabbed her glass of wine instead, chugging it more like liquor instead of savoring it properly.

Liara shifted in her seat, both because her panties had become uncomfortably damp sometime in the last few minutes, and because she wanted to get a better angle beneath the table. Having gotten Shepard’s permission, of sorts — all signs pointed to yes, despite her bondmate’s exaggerated display of grumpiness — she set about achieving the original goal she had set for herself: experimenting until she found out just how close to the brink she could bring Shepard before pushing too far.

A light touch, Liara discovered, made Shepard squirm in her seat, or give an occasional twitch. More motion made Shepard hold her breath, and more pressure made her moan, a noise which she tried to play off as enjoying her meal. “S’actually pretty good,” she said through a full mouth, although she made the effort to keep her teeth closed.

All attempts at politeness went out the window, however, when Liara touched the very tip of her cock through her pants. Shepard stiffened, as though a jolt of electricity had shot straight through her, and she almost choked on her food.

“Be careful,” Liara said. “Miranda Lawson worked very hard to put your body back in good working order, and if you injure yourself eating sushi, she will absolutely hold me responsible.”

If Shepard had a witty retort, she didn’t use it. In fact, she didn’t say anything. She got over her brief coughing fit quickly, and it didn’t seem to have dampened her arousal. Her eyes were still alight with fire, a blaze that made Liara’s skin tingle.

An idea dawned on her, and her heart, as well as other very warm parts of her body, fluttered with anticipation. “I have two new options for you,” she whispered, leaning forward once more. As expected, Shepard fell for the same trick as earlier. Her eyes dropped right into Liara’s cleavage and stayed there as Liara laid out both options. “We could go to the bathroom to take care of your problem…” She eased her foot away, causing Shepard to let out the quietest possible whimper of disappointment. “Or I could take care of it for you right now.” She returned her foot between Shepard’s legs, grazing the very edge of her toe back and forth over the head of the toy.

Shepard’s face had been a lovely shade of pink before, but at Liara’s new offer, it turned bright red. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. She looked utterly helpless, but also excited, and Liara got the impression that in a few moments, both of those emotions would give way to more instinctive, dominant urges.

Her guess proved right. Shepard bolted up from her seat, nearly upsetting her plate and the table too. “Bathroom,” she grunted, grabbing Liara by the elbow and hauling her to her feet.

Liara stumbled, realizing too late that she had not only achieved her goal of demolishing Shepard’s patience, but had also left one of her shoes beneath the table. Shepard didn’t allow her the chance to retrieve it. She was a woman on a mission, and Liara soon found herself being dragged the blessedly short distance to the bathrooms.

“Could we slow down?” she gasped as Shepard hurried them both inside. The slippery tile of the floor caused her to skid a few inches on her remaining heel, but she was in no danger of falling. Shepard’s arms were around her, and the next thing she knew, her back was propped against the door. Shepard’s rough hands hitched the hem of her dress up past her thighs until it was bunched well over her hips, and Liara moaned as a hot mouth latched onto her neck. Even if they weren’t discovered, her throat would have several bruises by the time they left the restaurant.

“Thought you wanted this,” Shepard rasped, kissing and nipping the vulnerable flesh above Liara’s collarbone. “Thought that’s why you were teasing me.”

It was one of the reasons, at least, but Liara felt no need to confess. She was too overwhelmed by Shepard’s passion. Her bondmate could be the most tender, gentle lover in the galaxy, but this situation called for something else. It demanded the powerful, fearless Shepard who gave her all, who did what needed doing and took what needed taking. And right now, Liara most definitely needed to be taken.

She mewled as Shepard seized both her legs, picking her up off the floor as if she weighed nothing at all. The display of strength had Liara squirming even before Shepard slammed her higher up on the door, supporting her with only one arm as the other…

“Shepard!”

Liara hadn’t meant to be so loud, but when she heard the sound of Shepard’s zipper being pulled down and felt the blunt tip of Shepard’s cock graze her inner thigh, she couldn’t help herself. She clutched Shepard’s muscular shoulders tight, chewing her lip to keep from screaming as Shepard pulled her panties to one side.

Shepard’s entry was smooth and easy, and Liara’s eyes rolled back in her head. She was already dripping with wetness, but the shaft was so big that it took the fluttering muscles of her azure several seconds to adjust to the new stretch. Not that Shepard gave her much of a chance. Before Liara could catch her breath, Shepard was off, pounding into her at a brutal pace.

Liara melted in Shepard’s arms, cooing encouragement into her ear.  _ “Yes, _ Shepard, more, fill me deeper, please keep go—ohh…” Her pleas became a much louder moan as Shepard’s teeth worried a fresh spot on her neck, leaving yet another bruise. Liara didn’t mind. Shepard was lost in the moment, oblivious to everything and everyone but her… which was exactly what Liara had wanted from the very beginning.

_ If I can coax her into setting down her old burdens, even just for a moment… _

Shepard’s churning hips demanded that Liara stay in the present, and so she did, shuddering each time Shepard hit a certain delicious spot deep inside her. It wasn’t deliberate — Liara could tell that Shepard was fucking her with raw instinct and muscle memory alone — but even so, it weakened the barriers she kept around her mind. She longed to reach out, to draw Shepard’s soul in until it joined her own.

“Embrace…?” Liara asked, too far gone to complete the phrase.

Shepard responded with a surge of lust so powerful that Liara felt it course through her own body. Suddenly, she could smell what Shepard smelled (sweat, perfume, the nearby air freshener) and taste what she tasted (salt, skin, leftover wine). She grabbed Shepard’s hair and pulled her bondmate into a kiss, savoring what her mind had already tasted with her mouth.

_ Mine, _ Shepard thought, with unquestionable force. She swiftly took control of the kiss, sweeping her tongue through Liara’s mouth.

Liara did what she could to soothe Shepard’s possessive streak, or perhaps stoke it further.  _ Yes, Shepard. Yours. _ Shepard’s soul preened at that pronouncement, and along with her wave of pride came another sort of wave entirely. Her need spiked, and Liara’s swelled in answer, until both of them were too tightly entwined to hold back . They came hard and fast, rocking frantically against each other in an effort to get even closer.

For a while, Liara wasn’t aware of anything except the endless ripples of release. They consumed both her and Shepard’s combined concentration, demanding everything each of them had. Then she became aware of heat flooding her core, and the rhythmic throb of Shepard’s cock as it emptied deep within her. Shepard’s relief was palpable, and despite the excellent payoff for both of them, Liara felt the slightest bit guilty for teasing her into such a state.

Next came subtler sensations: mild soreness in her — no, in  _ Shepard’s _ arms, and the ticklish puff of Shepard’s breaths against her cheek. “Uhhnn,” Shepard slurred, breaking away from Liara’s lips and letting her forehead thud against the wall.

Liara laughed, tousling Shepard’s hair.  _ This might seem strange of me to ask, since I am the one who was just ravished against a bathroom door, but are you all right? _

_ Mm. Yes.  _ Shepard’s thoughts weren’t much more coherent than her speech, but Liara didn’t mind. She placed several soft kisses against Shepard’s temple, in no hurry to sever the bond of the meld.

The rest of the world, however, would not be kept waiting for long. Liara squeaked in surprise as the door behind her lurched, as if someone were attempting to open it from the other side. A knock followed, along with an exasperated voice. “Hello? Is anyone in there?”

_ Just stay quiet, _ Shepard thought, regaining some of her composure.  _ If she can’t get in, she’ll leave to tell a manager, and we can sneak out. _

Liara smirked.  _ Clever. _

They waited, and after another rattle and some more exasperated huffs, Liara heard the sound of retreating footsteps clicking away from the bathroom. Quickly, they made their move, detaching (somewhat reluctantly) from one another so Shepard could pull out and Liara could set her feet on the ground. She was mildly annoyed by the reminder that she was still missing her shoe, but she wasn’t about to get caught over something so trivial either. She pulled down her dress while Shepard zipped up her pants, and the two of them slipped out of the bathroom as quietly as possible.

“We didn’t get to wash our hands,” Shepard said as they returned to their table. “Why couldn’t whoever that was have given us a few more seconds?”

“But would you really have been ready to—” Liara saw movement in the corner of her eye, and turned to see their waiter approaching the table. “Let me handle the bill,” she muttered. “I only touched your hair.”

“Hello again, Admiral Shepard and Doctor T’Soni,” the waiter said, sounding about as cheerful as their species typically did. Hanar weren’t as monotonous as elcor by any means, but they emoted more with their colors than their voices. “This one is pleased to tell you that your meal is on the house, and would be thrilled to show you our dessert menu.”

“We insist on paying,” Liara began.

“But we would love to see the dessert menu,” Shepard interrupted, ignoring the slightly annoyed look Liara shot at her.

Their waiter took them through their options, clearly excited, and Liara had a bit of a hard time preventing him from waxing poetic about something on the menu called “ice cream balls”. Shepard had introduced her to ice cream before —  _ “One of humanity’s greatest inventions,” _ Shepard always said — but as far as Liara knew, it came in storage tubs or edible cones.

“That sounds perfect,” she said, stopping their waiter in the middle of listing flavors. With a little more coaxing, she sent the hanar off, only to find Shepard snickering at her. “And what, exactly, is so amusing?”

“Hey, you made me stay at the table when I was two seconds away from coming. Now it’s my turn to make  _ you  _ stay at the table with wet, sticky underwear while you think about how my come is inside you, and try to ignore how much you want me to fuck you again.”

“That is  _ not _ fair,” Liara complained, only for Shepard to start laughing harder.

“If there aren’t any rules, technically there’s no such thing as fair or unfair.”

“Well, I’m afraid we were rather unfair to whichever unfortunate person we locked out of the bathroom…” Another thought occurred to Liara, and she smiled.

“What?” Shepard asked.

“Nothing.”  _ You and I have stayed in the present this whole time, without losing ourselves in the past or the future. In a more paranoid mood, you might have sent that door off its hinges when you first heard the knock. _ “I simply enjoyed our little adventure.”

Shepard offered her a sly look. “It doesn’t have to be over yet, if you don’t want it to be.”

Liara licked her lips. Once they finished whatever these ice cream balls were, she had other plans for her mouth — and Shepard’s, for that matter.


End file.
